Ninjago -Master of Love
by JinXD150
Summary: Ellie and Perri are on a mission...Heck no sorry,: Ellie and Perri were trying to move to Flordia but their tickets to The southern was actually to Ninjago.They were recruited to "save" ninjago other than that have fun, drama,laughter,love.
1. Whats Ninjago?

Before we start the story meet the main charachters this story includes Ninago Master of Spinjitzu :

Elline Blues - Quiet Girl , Really good at fixing robots ,etc. She likes blue and plays the violin. Loves video games. Age:15 . Element: Weather,Love (NOTE :Her emotions effect the weather (She likes to be called Elli)

Perriwinkle Rose: Outgoing girl , Really good at singing . She love the color Red ,Cyan . She plays guitar. loves Fixing Broken :15 . Element:Earth , steam . (she can only use nature like trees and roses to defend herself ) . She loves to be called perri Xo.

-5:00am Airport-

"Comon Elline!" Perri Said. "ITS ELLI FOR THE 54TH TIME!"Elli Said. "WHATS ARE FLIGHT NUMBER?"Perri yelled."102, 103 " . We were _running are suicases we about to break ._

Elli's POV -

i was tired are flight was in 20 minutes , Perri was screaming her head off . this was our first time moving. We were going to Florida , I was catching up with Perri until we heard the announcement : "Elline Blues And Perriwinkle Rose , come to Area 25 ". I didnt think there were a area 25 bu-, Perriwinkle grabbed my arm before i could finish my think i saw it, Area 25. It looked really cheap , whatever as long as i can get there. "Looks cheap"Perri Said dissapointedly."

Perri's POV:

It looked so chinese -ish . There was an old man by the attendance desk. I walked fastly there, The old man said "Are you Perriwinkle Rose ?" he asked."Yes but if you dont mind please call me Perri".I said politley. "Where Is Elline Blues?" He asked again. "I right here, but please call me Elli"She said. As Elli was talking to The old flight attendent i noticed 5 boys and a woman, 2 had blonde one with the white sweatshirt has really bright hair , the other one is actually a kid . The guy with the red T-shirt with brown hair has something glowing it looked like a weapon ...Maybe it was just me. 1 had black hair and he looks like he cares about the earth i feel like it . One Girl teen was holding hands with a blue sweatshirt guy ... hmmm.. guess there a couple -i twitched- . After Elli argued with the old flight attendent there was some thunder ... that was unusual.

It was time to go Perri and Elli went in the entrance of the airplane.. but after they went in we were both knocked out.


	2. Were stuck hereFOREVER?

Elli's POV- ugh.. my head hurts..as i opened my eyes more widely , i am sure were not in Florida. First I looked at Perri,she looks like a Lego person, shes still knocked out . There I saw the old flight attendant .. Although he didn't have is uniform , he had a karate uniform with a black belt. he looks Lego-sh . there i saw other people 5 boys and a girl."W-Who are you people ?" i shivered. "Hello im Kai","I'm Zane","Names Jay","Sup im Cole"they said calm fully."My name is Nya " .She said with a smile."The names Lloyd"."Why do you guys look so lego-y?"I asked."Look At your Hand"Lloyd Said. I looked at my hand and there we found it...Lego styled...I quickly stand up and asked:W-What do you want from us?!"I said with an unpleasant look."I am Sensei Wu I will be your trainer, You Elline Blues will be the ninja of Weather,And Love".

Perri's POV-

I woke up with a strange feeling that im not me . I woke up mighty hungry (XD) and looked around where i am . "WDF ? WHERE ARE WE ELLINE?". "I'm right here Perri im talking this old dude that thinks im the ninja of weather and love .. weird right ? " "Why do you look like a Lego character ?" i asked."Were in the city of ninjago Perri "Elli said ."Waiy waiy waiy , City of Ninjago ? DUDE my brother watches that it's about these 5 dudes who fight serpentine and crap " i said like i new everything. "Wait you know us ?"Kai said ? "I didn't spread the news "Jay Said. "It appears they know us from "T.V." " Zane calculated. "Wait , WERE BEING SPIED BY T.V PEOPLE?"Cole Yelled "It appears so"Zane smiled. "Perriwinkle Rose you are the ninja of Steam And Earth"Sensei Wu Told "There are 2 earth ninjas ?" Cole Asked "Yes the legend of the earth ninja has a partner on his side"Sensei told .

Zane's POV-

I looked at Elline . With her beautiful eyes i couldn't resist. i started having feelings for her the minute i saw her.**a few hours of explaining about ninja things and about dimensions-**"WERE STUCK HERE?! LIKE FOREVER?"Perri yelled "Calm down Perri , Sensei Wu said we can go back when we all fight the new Overlord." Elli explained."Haven't you have been paying attention?" Ellen told."I slept in the middle"Perri said quietly."I believe there will be a new overlord when the previous overlord is defeated." I added. "YESH MY FIRST FIGHT I CAN KICK AYAH AND THAT YE-" _as Perri was showing off her weird moves she fell and landed in Cole's arm."_are you ok Perriwinkle?"Cole asked "Yeah im sorry Elline says im clumsy " Perri said "Also please call me Perri". "Call me Elli " Elli added."Zane why dont you walk Elli up to the ninjas bedroom?"Sensei Told me."Yes Sensei"I replied.


	3. Reason Why her Nickname is Sonic

NOTE : Elli Doesn't know ANYTHING not that the fact that Zane is a robot and other crap. Ask Perri SHE KNOWS!WARNING SHORT CHAPTER

Elli's POV -

I was a little embarrassed from my friend Perri. She made us look bad in front of our new sensei and i just wa-  
"I hope you like it here Elli it may look small,but it's very comfortable"Zane said. "I-I dont mind i lived in a small home when i was in my own dimension"I said . I blushed. WHY DID I BLUSH T^T HES GOING TO THINK I LIKE HIM :. "hehe, i had to live in a tree for my whole life in my childhood"Zane Added."Wow your more extreme than ME T^T"I laughed."Well here it is our room we already builded a new bunk for you and Perri, its just on the other side of the room". "Thanks Zane" . OH NO I FORGOT TO GET THE SUITCASES -.-"."Wait Zane , wheres Perri?"i asked him."She said she was hungry so we had to get her Chinese takeout,I can ask Sensei Wu to deliver another box for you"He offered. "No thanks, ima go back for the suitcases now and to take Perri with me"i replied. "OK, if you need any help just ask"Zane added.

When he went to the other direction of the kitchen , i ran fast and then i acedently hit Lloyd


	4. i love Training WELL NOT ME !

Elli's POV -

8:00pm Running through the hallway Sunday

I bumped into Lloyd by mistake and it was delaying me dragging Perri by ear . "Sorry Lloyd i was in a bit of an hurry "i apologized about 29 times ."Its ok Elli im pretty strong so this doesn't hurt A bit." He boated . Jee what a warty winner he is . I ran after talking abit , then there i saw Cole , i just walked past him so i wont bump into anybody. That I saw Perri,I first got the suitcases , then i marched up to Perri, and pinched and drag her all the way to our room. after we got to the room, Perri complained and complained about the ear pinching , she said things like this : "I bet you got that from a retard show!"As we were bickering she gave in and went to sleep , but i stayed up unpacking , then after that i read a book called "Penny From Heaven" its by Jennifer L. Holm my favorite author.A few hours later, i decided to get some tea after a loooooong day,as i went down from my bunk (from the top Perri is afraid of heights) I noticed that Perri and Cole were missing.I was feeling tingly ;3. "YEEEE"I yelled."KEEP IT DOWN PERRI" Jay Yelled. well that was insulting TxT

Cole's POV -

2:00am Dining room Monday

I was chatting with Perri about the Earth ninjas history, after Sensei Told me. She was really funny , but weird ...I like those kinds.."what kind of plants do you like?" She said quietly. "I like Rose's, especially pink ones" I said with less dignity than expected."I never knew You like "pink" roses"she said with a giggle. "well uh guess you are wrooonggg"I replied. "pffht you may win this round but tomorrow IT'S ON, but first i need to get my beauty sleep"she told. As she was getting out of her seat she was going to always from the first time i met her i always catch her from her falls of clumsiness. and this is the second time -.- but i enjoyed .

Perri's POV- I was scared this is the 2nd time i fell in front of Cole. Im a clutz for sure , the first time i wanted to fall on purpose to Kai but i guess i fell for Cole oh well ^^'note-Guys dont go towards to PxK stay with PxC 8D cause some dreadful things are going to happen OvO.

"AWWW" Elli Said . "it's not what it seems!"Cole Yelled. "Y-Yeah not at all i fell cause of this floorboard"Perri Explained. "=u=...yeah..."Elli replied slowly "Lets go back to bed " Cole suggested. "ok " we both reply.

Kai's POV-

7:00am Bedroom Monday

-Alarm clock sound-

ugh... i hate training. "this early?"Perri groaned , "Lets make the best of it guys" Jay added "you can make me do it but not happily"Cole said tiredly.

"Elli, Comon lets go its training time " Perri Said "Comon Zane rise and cry" Jay added"..." nothing from Elli nor Zane ."guess they got there breakfast and waited,lets get ready so we can all train" I ordered.


	5. I never liked the sand

Zane's POV- Training Area

Me and Elli have lots in common!She loves robots (and myself is a robot ^^, although i cant tell her yet)."So in Canada its like, super cold ^^" im super happy it's hot " Elli explained."I can actually change my temp- i mean yeah i wish i was in in north Canada " i replied  
"Elli lets get back to training"Nya ordered "kay Nya". I sighed , than i took my hidden oil, drank it then waited for Elli. "Heyy guys!"Perri Announced "Hey Zane wheres Elli?"Kai asked "She went back training with Nya"I replied . "Oh! So she was in the new training room ...STUPID ME!"Jay explained to himself._Zane was drinking lots of oil, Cole got a little worried,and felt his head."_Zane, you're overheating!"Cole Said."Well im not going back to bed I made myself a promise i would stay here until Elli comes back" i Yelled.

Elli's POV- Alright I'm almost done with training , all i have to do is make this plant alive."Alright ,Elli all you have to do is use the sun to use its powerful rays (wit

h some water) to make this plant alive" Nya Explained._I focused and focused until i was thinking of Zane,I forgot to use some rain... and i burned the plant._"Its ok Elli,First when Kai was starting, he burned my favorite teddy bear , im still mad at him for that. OK, since you are done with your training,you can go anywhere" Nya told. "Thanks Nya"I said. then i left.I saw Zane there , was it me or was he drinking a can of oil?Oh well my glasses always betray me. "Hey Zane,what are you drinking ?" I asked. "uhhhhh...W-water"Zane replied back."You dont look ok..do you need to rest ?". "I-Im ok_aay..."Zane passed out._"Zane?" "ZANE?". "Its ok Elli he drinks lots of oi- water."Kai said . "Wanna go to the beach Elli?Perri and the others are going or we haven't decided it yet so either we can go to the mall"."I think we should go to the beach,maybe Zane can rest there" I said.

Kai's POV-

YES I can see people in bikini! (LOLOL Dirty little Kai). We were getting ready to go to the beach,even sensei Wu wanted to go."I packed things i need , sunblock, beach towels (1 fr each) "Are you ok Zane we can stay home if you want"Elli consisted. "I'm fine Elli It's ok". Man Elli's worryness makes me want to hug her . .."Elli and I are going by foot , we bought a map so we will be fine " Perri Said."Alright as long as you know what your doing"Sensei told.

Perri's POV

We were walking down the street with are beach bags."Hey dont you know in movies when we walk down streets we will see a gang trying to get with us ...?"Elli Asked "Naw there just movies Elli.". as we walk for 23 minutes later , we were just walking on Cheryl Street ,and we saw...an ice cream store soon as we got our ice cream we walked abit."Hey have you seen the ninjago story with in you ? it's by Zerois4evermine" Perri said. " I can check it , when im at the beach". Just then we saw a gang. First what we did was .. panic.: " I TOLD YOU PERRI! YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME !"Elli yelled . " SHUT UP THAT DOESN'T MATTER RIGHT NOW!" i yelled back, I think we yelled super loud, that the gang was coming right at us."RUN" We both said. we ran fast, the gang was running after us to."WE GOT TO USE OUR POWERS!" Elli said."I BARELY KNOW HOW TO USE IT"I yelled."I Kinda know how to use it"  
. "WELL THEN USE IT"I replied.

Elli's POV-

This was my chance to reveal my own power.i was trying to make myself mad. "Perri!make me mad!" i said. " WHY?"She said. "JUST DO IT".

"Uhm i was the one who broke your favorite camera"She said. _The sky turned to gray_."KEEP GOING". "I stole your candy cane from Christmas"Perri whispered._clouds were coming in._"and I ALSO FINISHED YOUR MW3 GAME!". _Lightning came and hit the gang._"alright lets move!" i said. we went past the gang and to the beach , this time we took a taxi to be arrived to the beach, and we saw Nya and them."Hey guys where were you?"She asked."Uhm..Uh" we both said. " We went to the Candy/Icecream store!"we both said nervously. "uhh... ok"Nya Said."Ill show you where you can change"._We walked with Nya to change._

_Cole's POV- Its 101 degrees out here , im burning like a wonton, so i decided to go in th ocean. "HEY ZANE COME OUT HERE! YOU CAN PRACTICE YOUR BREATHING SKILLS."Iyelled__. "Ok, just tell me when Elli comes out". _


	6. A gift for you -Christmas Special

NOTE -THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY, and this is a lot Check Out zerois4evermine Christmas Special!(Her Char is Karrine ;3)

Perri's POV- I woke up with very little eye sight. I looked at the calendar.I don't believe it! Its Christmas Eve! i got off my butt ,and went to the kitchen...I saw everybody there,Kai,Elli,Zane,Karrine,Cole,Nya,Jay,Lloyd and sensei Wu. "what took you so long?"Karrine Asked. "I overslepted ok?"I said ignorantly. You see? She doesn't know that i don't like Karrine, she ate the last piece of my favorite pie , Cherry."I don't feel good,im going back to bed,one of the serpentine bit me.." Elli groaned."Do you need help?"Zane asked. "Yes, pretty sure im going to fall .~". As Zane was helping Elli , i saw Karrine get the cherry pie that Elli made. It was a Jackpot in life, i HAD to get that pie,but there was only 1 piece left.I ran and grabbed the plate and Karrine just frozed for a second and ran after me.I ran and ran around the house, then i bumped into Kai picked up the pie and it was too late .As Karrine saw that Kai picked it up Karrine was there and she was disappointed ."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"I yelled .He bit the last piece of cherry pie. i cried for 26 minutes . Kai felt a little bad although.

Jay's POV - I setted up 2 good places for mistletoes. By the Christmas tree, and the fireplace. "I will be right back , im getting Antidote Tea for Elline"Sensei Wu told. "Yes Sensei, also do you know wheres Cole? He's suppose to help me with decorations."He is joining Perri to go shopping for treats.". Then he left. Maybe I can have a rematch with Elli, I can believe she beaten me! I'm the KING of video games.I walked to Our room where Elli is. I saw Zane there, giving soup to Elli. She looked like a snake to me that i almost used my spinjitzu on her."What are you doing?"Zane Asked."I just want a rematch on Left to die 2 with Elli"I said back. "She can play your game,when she gets that antidote Tea". "Actually I can play now , it would make me feel better "Elli said .Elli got out of bed,I saw her skin, it has scales on her.(This is just like the time when i got bitten by that vampire skeleton)."Lets go...Wimpy"Elli Said."BRING IT ON ELLI" I said. We walked and walked until were at the video games."I'm going to pown your butt"Elli said."Yeah good luck with that".We played continuously until 1hr before it's tied to tied to 120,169 points last round and who ever loses has to make there crush and the person who wins be under the Character Elliot, and Elli's Character, Rocky. (Yea i totally ripped this off from Lfd2 (c) ) "Rocky"Had to kill "Elliot"s team.-26 zombies later- "Rocky's health is really low,"Elliot"s team only has 5 zombies left.

**-FINAL ROUND- **(pounding and kicking and shooting later). Turns out Elli died on the 3rd last zombie. **THE WINNER OF LEFT TO DIE 2 IS ...**

**ElliXCupcakes1502 WINS WITH 121,180 POINTS BY 121,179 POINTS! **"In your face Jay! SSS"Elli hissed."GHAAAAAA!"I screamed."WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?!"I asked."Is thissss my full form?".Just then Sensei came in."It's seems that you reached your fullest form Elline"Sensei Said."Did you get the antidote?"I asked."Yes, the last one in stock , i had to battle it from Garmadon".Sensei put the Tea bag in the cup and pour it in a small cup."Drink this slowly"Sensei Said. Elli drank the tea slowly and she slowly turned back to normal,her skin had no more scales on it."I feel a bit better SSS"Elli said."ima go get ready for the cooking with Zane and Karrine..and Jay you better make it happen or else ill Kick you sorry butt in every game"Elli walked away.I got ready with the miseltoe by the Fireplace and the Christmas tree.

Zane's POV- Me and Karrine were cooking together, she hasnt cooked in a while since we found her ,but shes really good."Hey guys!"Elli said. "Hey Elli!"Karrine said."Greetings". She put her apron on (the one i gave her)."Alright what are we cooking?"She said. "Well Karrine is making Christmas cookies, I'm making the eggnog,and i suggest you make the Christmas Cake"I said."Alright, wheres the cookbook?"."In the left cabinet"Karrine said._We baked for minutes and minutes until it was time._

Karrines POV**-**

I was finishing my cookies, Zane's eggnog smells great,and Elli's cake smells DELICIOUS No wonder Perri grabbed the pie."Im getting a little worried for Cole and Perri , they should be home by an hour ago,ima go see what there doing"Elli said. she grabbed her coat and her katana for better or worse,then walked away and called her dragon.I was still baking my cookies."Do you think she will be OK? "Zane asked."I hope so,we can follow her for better or worse"."Call the ninja ill meet you guys at the Nijo (Ni-ho) Mall".

Elli's POV-I rided my dragon,for a quicker way of finding them, after that i saw the Nijo Mall,People were screaming and running out of the mall , then i saw Perri's lucky bowtie on the ground, she would never leave it behind. i parked my dragon by the Nijo mall,and ran inside with my ninja form i saw Perri knocked out and Cole fighting with the serpentine."NINJA-GO!"I yelled . The serpentine looked surprise when i came in."you look more ssstupider than before".Skales Said.I grinned"Just because im a new ninja doesn't mean you can underestimate my power"I said. "NINJA GO!"I yelled again.I spinned and spinned until they were all gone , the last one standing was Skales, he ran away like a i heard clapping..."Well done the ninja of Weather and love"Sensei said."No problem Sensei"I said with a little i heard a groan from Perri."PERRI!"I yelled."Are you ok?"Elli said."Im ok little elf"Perri said with a funny the ninja came in."Are you Ell- i mean Ninja of weather and love ?"Zane said."Im fine, but worry about Perri i think she has the same thing that Kai had"I said with a sigh. "Theres no antidote for it unless you punch her in the face."Nya said."oh god why...,sorry Perri this will hurt you more than me". I punched her in the face for 2 times then she was back to normal."OWW , what happened?"."A long story, we will tell you later when we get home"."Comon lets go"Cole said.

When we went home, we first explained the thing that happened,then we got ready for the decorations and the food ready.

Jays POV- i was getting ready for the Mistletoe, i already got one ready and each mistletoe can only have one couple . So one has to be for Elli and her crush , and me and Nya."Done!"I said then i called out for Nya,but when i was about to go under the mistletoe Elli and Zane were at the place i wanted to be at."Zane look up"Elli said."Ah, i see it is a mistletoe"Zane kissed,by the fireplaceWell we can always have the other mist-. Kai and Karrine were under the mistletoe by the Christmas tree. They kissed to. "Yes Jay?"Nya asked. "UGH EVERYTHING IS WRONG! we were suppose to kiss at one of these mistletoe"I said with a grunt. "We don't have to kiss at a mistletoe, see?Perri and Cole kissed but they aren't at a mistletoe "Nya told."Well then..Guess maybe that can happen"Then Jay and Nya had there first kiss on Christmas.

The End

Note-Thanks Guys for reading this,its long chapter isnt it ? well Merry Christmas! Also happy new year ! btw , i will stop writing until new years .


	7. -Insert Chapter Name-

Elli's POV-i changed and payed the fee.I took my beach bag from the locker and went to the beach.i settled my towel on the sand and rented a umbrella , i also setted my picnic basket with fruit and a bottle of Sparkling Cider . I was about to eat my apple ... then it dissapeared. I thought i ate it so i just ate a banana...half of it course the second round you know everything is suspicious,well as usual , i said this :"OK PERSON YOU TOOK MY BANANA BUT MY APPLE,YOU GONE TO FAR!"I yelled. and i pretty much embarrassed myself."Sorry Miss , heres your apple back."A tall man said."WDF DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING ?! YOU SON OF A B-,sorry i have a small temper.."I mumbled."Well anyway im sorry for bothering you , i should be leaving"."uhm.. well i have no one to share these things with.. So i guess you can join me."I offered."Thanks i guess i'll join and-OH!Sorry my name is Mark"

Name:Mark

Age:A year older than Elli

likes:Red Roses,Monster trucks,Video games etc.

Dislikes:Fish,Robots,Hair Gel

RETURNING TO THE STORY!

"I'm Elli"I said."So what school do you go to ?"Mark asked. "Uhm..." I GOTTA THINK FAST I CANT TELL HIM IM A NINJA T^T. "Well... uh I'm home schooled?"I said. dammit T^T , hes going to ask where i home school at .I hope he doesn't."Oh ok , i go to Niko High School"."Want some Sparkling cider?"I asked."No thanks i dont drink Alcohol"Mark blushed. "This isn't alcohol,that's just a rumor, its just sparkly apple juice"I laughed and had lots of fun,who knew being under an umbrella and talking could be so fun ?

Zane's POV- I have been in H20 for too long,I went up to the surface and before I said a thing .. I saw Elli with a Serpentine, i frozed ... Literately.I rebooted.I swam back to shore and ran."You know I dont have much friends when i was in school ,i only had 3 friends that time"Elli said. "Well in my school,people call me a nerd"Mark blushed. "Well people call me a b- GHAAAAAA"."Don't go near Elli!"I shouted."What are you talking about? Thats my new friend!"Elli yelled."Hes In the Serpentine Army!". "No he isn't, hes a normal person!"."Really?Are you sure?" I asked."Yes, hes a normal person you goofball". Elli left my side and went with "This friend". they walked back and while that , "This Friend " looked back and hissed at me. I know he is in the army of the serpentine."Yo Zane what happened?We heard you yelling."Kai explained. " this "Friend" of Elline, is a part of the serpentine army ,well most likely."."I think you are just jealous"Kai trolled."What is do you mean jealous?"I asked." You really got to study teenage culture in the world of "Earth" weren't you paying attention?"Kai asked

NOTE:Ok guys so i made a bad fact about crap load of world stuff, Where Perri And Elli live , its earth where the ninja live is a another dimension , the ninja learned about Earth dimension . Apparently Zane wasn't paying a lot of attention,because Zane thought they were just normal i guess he was wrong .anyways back to the story.

"Well I was just paying attention , but then I had to reboot my memory file"."Oh great ts 5:00pm,it's getting dark , go get Perri and Cole,I'll go get Elli ,Jay and Nya and...Sensei Wu.."Kai said.

Kai's POV- Well I need to get Elli first she said she will be chilling under a umbrella.I walked finding Elli.. -5 minutes later- OMYGOSH it took soo long , but then I found Elli,She was with a guy , I guess that was the guy Zane mentioned. I guess he looks normal,but dont be fooled by his looks. "Hey Elli , it's time to go back home.". "Ok"Elli said. "Hey Mark heres my phone #"Elli grinned."Uh thanks Elli, I'll call you in a bit ".then we left Mark and now we need to find the found Nya with Jay at the ice cream shop , and found Sensei Wu... in the hot tub. "IM NOT GOING IN THERE WITH SENSEI"Elli cried."Im suppose to keep my appetite until dinner"Jay chuckled."Well im not going there"Nya said."Well me either"I scowled. we were bickering and arguing, but we face our own consequences. "Hello Students"Sensei told."BLEGG". "THE HORROR" "IM DEAD" "EEKKK ". I think i baby barfed. I guess we all have bad dreams rounded up Perri,Cole,And Zane,then we went back to the bounty.

Zanes POV- I felt weird when we went back to the bounty.I wanted to kiss Elli or maybe Perri.. (NOOOOOO ZANE PERRI LIKES SOMEONE ELSE BETCH) I felted weird after i swam in that water. Maybe it was Salty water.I then walked to Elli.. Then i blacked.

Elli's POV- I browsed through images of Ninjago , it didn't look to bad ,and since it was a T.V show i wanted to know where they left off."Episode 5 season 3..". I looked at some photos, and it should be released in a week ?I watched the preview, T-The Grendel, tea? is that Lloyd?WAIT WHY DO I SEE MYSELF IN THE PICTURE? AND WHY IS THE NINJA LOOK SO YOUNG ?!AND WHY IS THI-"UHF , GHAA!"Something is on me , its really heavy..I think need to call can't help , she can barely lift a glass of , ill just call Zane. "ZANE! I NEED HELP "I answer. Ill just say help.. "CAN ANYBODY HELP?!"i yelled. Where is everybody?I need help i got to get th-. "What do you nee-Oh Zane frozed."Cole said."What do you mean frozed?Does he have some kind some disease?"I asked."Uuuuhhhhh, Y-yes it's temporary!Y-Yeah!"Cole nervously coughed. something that this isn't the truth. (DUH). Cole took Zane off of me and put him to bed.I sat on Perri's bed tiredly."Hey,uhm.. like uh... Does Perri like me .. I MEAN as a friend?"Cole asked. I got my pedo face on."Oh she likes you.. MORE than a friend" I trolled."REALLY?!". "Yeah...REALLY!"I said."YE- I mean cool cool.."." been acting weird,i was eating in his chair and well he sat on me."I explained "Then I was in the bathroom showering , and he was using the toilet while I was showering"."Zanes weird in many ways,one time he went in the bathroom when I was using the John"Cole cried.I laughed.a few minutes later, we were watching Zane (stalkers :V)"You know you remind me of my sister."Cole said."You had a sister ? It doesn't say it in the se- i mean go on.."."Well she had _and_.And she reminds me of you , nice , funny , sweet ,good to understand"."Aww gee thanks, but what happen to her?"I asked."Well Are mother Shizumee,she was married.. with both of our Dads..Karrines father, Kyle and my father that , They were best friends Kyle and Lou,And you know the rest,Shizumee got in the way of there friendship."Wow thats sad."."I know right, well anyways, what happen to your parents?"Cole asked.I started crying."What's wrong?"  
..."I-i saw them die..Stabbed,tortured.. in front of my face.."I cried

TBC! part 2


	8. Serpentine are Kitties :3

No pov- Cole pats on Elli's shoulder "I'm so sorry for you, but don't worry, when your with us you will forget!"Cole said."T-thanks Cole your a good friend "Elli complimented.

Note AND THIS IS A SPOILER.-Look Don't go toward Couples , This story WILL change your mind.

Elli's POV-

"Well, since you watch us on T.V, who is the green ninja?"Cole asked.,...wait.. I can't interfere the future, nor with the show.. Or else everything will change..

"Uhh, well i dont know yet .. but dont worry i'll tell you as soon as i can"I say."Alright , Elli but tell me who is the green ninja when the "episode" is out!OOh i also forgot to say this , but can you invite Perri and Zane out for a date?"... I twitched... "A-Ask Zane on a date..."... I died , but i died with my dignity... "No,No,No,I meant a group out , Like you , me ,zane ,and Perri...Well actually everybody.."Cole whispered.I relaxed ... i saw Zane waking up."Hey Zane"I smiled."Hello Kai"hes says."I'm not Kai...I think you need glasses.."I suggested.I left after that, and went back on my laptop then I searched , Zane. Yes I stalk people ,and so far i looked at Cole and when i looked up zane... Robot? weird...

Perri's POV-I was eating a burger just enjoying my life like this Shit never happened .. Then ... "Do not eat /This/ food"Sensei Told... , He took my burger away.."SENSEI NOOOO".He threw it off the bounty..This is shet.. I cant believe it , my fricking burger... He was my .. Hubby..."Hey Perri , Cole invited all of us to go out to go to the Nijo Mall,wanna come?".Elli offered."Well sure , but i better get a new burger , cause Sensei threw mine off the bounty.I mumbled..Ellen laughed . That was not funny."We go at 6:00pm alright?".I nodded . Then Elli left.

Elli's POV- I was setting up my Clothes for the Nijo Mall , then Sensei walked in my room."Here is you uniform when you nees to defend".Sensei was holding up a navy ninja suit."Thank you Sensei". I took the uniform and hid it in my Backpack, then Sensei left. I also tried my ninja suit on. then my special sunglasses."Woah I was right , I really do look fat."I mumbled."Elli?"Zane asked."EEEK , oh its just you Zane.".. He was getting close to me..

RATED M Section!.

He was getting close to me , i thought he was going to talk to me about something.. but then , he was pushing me to the wall.I was blushing.."Elli...".. I tried to push him away but is he chubby or something? Hes so heavy..Someone help.. He was kissing me...Then I remember when i searched Zane, Robot.. Robot.. ROBOT! .. Zanes a robot ?! im kissing a robot .. this makes sense, the weirdness...I have a crush on a robot? Wow now that i think of it ,we do make a perfect match...Wait if hes a robot.. He must have a panel!I gotta find it. I first go to the was hard , no wonder his hair doesnt move when he runs.I was moaning..Where was Zane touching?"YOUCH!"I yelled."My apoligizes Elli,My lips arent as smooth."."Could you stop?..".I have to get ready.."."Im sorry , i'm not done is what they say."Zane smiled.I was at the stomach..I found the panel.. He didn't notice...Lets see .. Funny switch off,Wow now i know why he has no sense of humor .. Notice Switch..Again no wonder he didn't notice i was in the shower..That explains a lot Hmm Off/On switch...PedoSwitch...Eww...I turned it off..Nothing happened... Zane blinked.2 times."W-What has happened?"Zane Asked."ow.. ow..".Zane was still on my neck..His lips were really hard..."Oh I apoligize Elli!".He left his lips off, then he stepped back."It's ok Zane,lets get ready"I smiled.I actually liked it..EWW WHATS WRONG WITH ME?! I HAVE PEDOBEAR FLU?!

1hr later.

Zanes POV-Now I certainly know that Elli knows i am a nindroid now.I actually remembered where I kissed Elli for the 1st time. it lasted for 4.21 seconds, i shall memorize that in my main frame.."You ready to go Zane?"Cole asked. "Yes". I come with Cole , out to the bounty landed in Ninjago City (By a farming plantation). I saw Elli paired with was wearing a T-Shirt saying "Got Games?" I did not understand what that means , but im pretty sure Jay know what it is .Elli also has Curly hair, Sneakers i never seen,and a backpack."Alright , we all go in pairs, Perri goes with Cole , Elli goes with Zane, I go with jay and sensei and Kai."Nya Explained."We meet back to the bounty at 9:00pm , then tommorow we have our lesson".We all agreed and flied our dragon to The Nijo Mall.

5 minutes later

Cole's POV- I cant believe I have to go with Perri .. Not like shes bad , but i wanted to go with Jay, Because hes going go to the Cool gadget store , instead i'm going to nijoGirlz Section..But I wasn't complaining though since I saw those ladies...(-3-).It was .."ok" i get to show out my fashion sense to Perri , She wanted to get a dress when she comes back to "her Home"."So what do you think of this dress?"Perri was holding a Navy blackish dress, with a necklace with it."It's to dark for you , get something more light"."Yeah , but I should get this dress for Elli , it suits her.".I glared at the dark dress..The history i heard from Elli , it actually does." how much does the dress cost?".."Uh..I'll pay?"Perri whimps..We walked to the cashier..Hoping to go to the food court."Alright Mam what can i help you with?"."Yes i like to pay this dress and (Stuff you dont want to know)".Perri Explained."Alright that will be $230.13 "..Perri froze ... She didn't know what to do , but she pulled out of her pocket... a dollar bill from the mysterious portal , that everybody dies who tries to get the money...The cashier gasped."Here miss , All i have is this , i must forgot my wallet at home."she explained."H-Heres a 9 hundred bill.."The cashier said.."Thanks?". She exchange the "dollar" For 900$ ."Weirdest reaction in my life..especially this..."Perri frowned.

Meanwhile- Elli's POV

I was having fun with Zane that I knew he was a had lots in common ..like before :3."The 90-1 GB Mac at my house works so slow ," i mean i dont know what im doing wrong , like should i use a new flashdrive or fix the mainframe control Panel in my computer?"I questioned. "Fix the mainframe control panel , then reboot your desktop again"."Oh ok "."Zane is so cute!"...Wait.. did I just say that out loud...?Zane was blushing.^^"we were just walking and walking and walking and buying...I think i tripped on my shoelaces..Brace for impact Elli...No impact..I was on the ground but..Who was I on...(Le spaces Misseys/Misterss,guess who it was .Tell in comment section before you read the next paragraph :) NO CHEATING)

It was Mark Who looked hurt.I standed up while lifting Mark up."Are you ok Mark?"I worried."I'm just glad your ok though ". Mark smiled.I saw Zane,he was suprised.I helped Mark get to a seat , he has a bruise on his cheek bone ,also on his elbow."T-thanks Mark"..I was embarrassed for some reason I am..Suddenly..An explosion has blew off south of the mall."Uhh I have to go Mark sorry!Let's go Zane!". I pulled Zane to where the explosion was...Whos that ?I changed used my spinjitzu to change into my new Ninja uniform."Looksss like we have a ssssuper newbie in the Newbie group"A snake ?Are these people?I never researched on them.."Elli You stay back !"Zane shouts.I dont listen ..Why didn't I listen ? Instead i got my butt kicked by a snake..I heard them I got embarrassed,before i new it. Ice was Zapping in the mall..I was starting to know how to use my powers.*Zap* *Zap* Snakes were jumping everywhere."Kawaii"I smiled*zap* *Zap*-."SERPENTINE RETREAT".*zap*. *zap* I was laughing so hard I have hiccups."Nice job Zane"."Thank you"He says."Guys! We heard an explosion, and told the others to come here!What happened?"Perri asked."Well these people named the serpentine had tried to explode the south"I explained."What do they want anyways?"...Then Sensei Apears."Fangblades"Sensei says."Actually I knew they were trying to find the fangblades,and its actually the lesson tommorow."Nya chuckled."Fangblades..Blade...Blade..."Cole mumbles..Wheres Mark?He was sitting on a bench, like 2 minutes ago..Oh well."You know what ?Skip the big dinner , im pooped".Jay agrees.

The ninjas (Including sensei , and nya) decided to go back to the bounty,and well,robots DO get car sick .. And,Nobody knows how to cook (exacly) So I had to cook ,cause Perri made me .

We seriously needed more eggs..Im cooking Fried rice (With a suprise egg on top)."Do you need help Elli?".Cole asked.I read his profile , hes not so good with cooking ... (Sorry for offending )."NO!I mean uhm Im fine Cole thanks.".Cole nodded,and walked away...

Perri's POV -I cant wait for Elli's fried rice!Im sitting at the table with everybody. Zane has a "I bet her food is pretend to like it" look .Jay is writing his will, Sensei is shaking .Which is so rare...Nya is excited. And Cole looks mad."What's wrong with you people?You should like her food ..Especially her pie...It's heavens food!".I yelled."Phhft , I bet it taste worst than Coles food".Jay complains."I might have to agree with Jay ..No offense Cole"Kai agreed. "OWW!"Elli and I ran into the kitchen."I burned my elbow.."she says."WAIT! CAN YOU STILL COOK?"I asks."I guess...But,I don't think i can make the milk shakes.."."M-Milk Shakes?!".."ZANE PLEASE HELP ELLI !"I shout."Yes , I will help.".

10Minutes later..

No pov- "Prepare the worst food ever.."Cole pointed...Elli and Zane walked in ."Here you guys go..Fried rice with Milkshakes.".Elli says Everyone took a bite..They...See for yourself ... "Is there a rainbow in my mouth?"Kai ask."Its like Zanes cooking mixed with Elli's cooking...THATS THE BEST".Cole shouts."Is this Chocolate?Its so sweet..And yummy..."Jay Announces."This is...how you kids say..Epic?"Sensei asks."This is pretty good , when 2 great cooks A MASTERPIECE!"Nya compliments."...WHAT KIND OF FRIED RICE IS THIS?! THIS IS SO NOT YOUR BEST! THIS IS JUST A "D"..WORK HARDER."Perri yelled."THIS ISN'T YOUR BEST? I HAVE TO GET THAT PIE!"Kai stands."Im just exhastued .. Of what I had today, its a rough day..I give in .."Elli walks up to her after almost all of us finished,We gave in and saved our leftovers.

If you guys are asking about lloyd , He ran away , but... You know what i wont spoil it for you ovo...


	9. Meeting Coles Dad (Part 1)

Elli's POV-February 2nd

I wander...? where am i? ...Snakes.?..I can't hear them.. Wait...I have no weapon..I tried to run.. but i couldn't.. it was like .. i cannot run, all i can do is crawl and stand..I wasn't ready to die T.T..I closed my eyes..but all i hear is groaning and the sound of butt kicking.I open my eyes.A green ninja..I couldn't speak..But i guess he knows what im had a falcon with eyes as the earths grounf with also nunchucks and He was wearing Kai's uniform.

"GAH!"I gasp.I breath in , and out. "Yo Elli what happened?".Jay asked."W-Well...The green ninja...He was in my dream..."Kai ran in the room."GREEN NINJA?"Kai Yells.I froze.I asked them of when do we start our lesson about the fangblades."Uhm..I guess after all our training has been done".Jay answers.I the first time in my whole life , i woke up at 8:00am with the rest of the people...Wheres Zane?.Well of course he woke up at 3:00am in the morning . and he had a head start with training..I got out of bed. Perri was still sleeping..Cole was snoring .So I dont get it . Why did I wake up at 8:00am? I slept through...EVERYTHING.I walked to my suitcase got my normal clothes and head grabbed my hand."Hey Elli , you know you have to wear your ninja saying unless if you want to get yelled by Sensei Wu".Kai explains,I nodded. putting my normal clothes back and getting my "ninja" i went and change."WHEN YOUR DONE CHANGING TELL US ABOUT THE GREEN NINJA!".Kai yells.I twitched..

Perri's POV-

I woke,then i went back to sleep."You need to go train, Perriwinkle Rose!"Sensei ordered.I when he left I left myself daydreaming about me and Kai =w="

Dream-"Oh Perri, you're the ONLY one for me"Kai says passionately."Oh Kai!"I say..BACK TO REALITY: "Yeah whut?"Kai answered.I ."Uh..Nothing! Just watching something".."O-ok..."..WDF DID I SAY THAT."Hey Bro,You know we have to train o.e..."Elli whispers.I nod.I got up and me and Elli started training.

Cole's POV-Blade...Blade..Hmm...I know I heard it from somewhere..I ate my leftover cake secretly, i heard that Perri's burger was thrown away from Sensei.I just went in the bathroom and ate walked was holding her ninja clothes,a towel and a rubber duckie."COLE?!"Elli yells so loud I bet everybody in heaven could hear."Oh!Elli wanna u-use the bathroom?"I just walked Elli just frozed.

Sorryfor the long break, I havent been working on Ninjago Proj. So this is part 1 :3


	10. dicontine Message

Dear Ninjago MOL Fans

Im super sorry about the long break... And theres more bad news

you see, All of you know that ninjago has ended for now, i havent had much insipration about Ninjago... so im dicontinueing it for 3 months. Im sorry bu i will make other stories ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guys ^0^ Im back :D so i lost all my documents :( because of the expiration Also i need to read the ninjago story because i kinda forgot my own story XD but before i write part 2 of Coles Dad i will fix all the mistakes and you might wanna read Ninjago story on July 31st, 2013 again.


End file.
